The present invention generally relates to an inspection or testing arrangement, and more particularly to an improved rim mechanism of an inspection arrangement for tires of motor vehicles and the like.
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 1, the tire inspection arrangement generally includes an upper rim mechanism 8 which rotatably supports an upper rim 7, in a position above a main conveyer 6 driven by a motor 5, and located between a carry-in conveyer 2 driven by a motor 1 and a carry-out conveyer 4 driven by another motor 3, a lower rim mechanism 10 which rotatably supports a lower rim 9 for vertical movement as desired and is provided below the main conveyer 6 in a position axially aligned with said upper rim mechanism 8, a vertical vibration or deviation measuring unit 12 arranged to contact one side wall of a tire 11 to be fitted between the upper and lower rims 7 and 9, and a lateral vibration of deviation measuring unit 13 adapted to contact the tread portion of the tire 11.
In the known tire inspection arrangement as described above employing multi-staged rims as shown in FIG. 2, since the distance LW1 between the rims is arranged to be constant, it has been impossible to commonly satisfy or meet distances BW1, BW2, etc. between bead portions of all different tire sizes, thus resulting in faulty fitting between the tires and rims according to tire sizes, with consequent adverse effect to the measuring accuracy.